1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toothbrushes and, in particular, to toothbrush kits for comfortable pocket transportation. More particularly, it pertains to toothbrushes for use with oral or dental chemicals such as for plaque indication.
2. Prior Art
Many toothbrush designs have been available. Quite a number of convenience toothbrushes have been disclosed. Applicant is not, however, aware of any toothbrush kits suitable for use with any desired chemicals other than toothpaste.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. were found in a search made upon this invention prior to writing this application:
2,900,650; PERWAS 2,599,658 & 2,317,111; RIDNER 2,620,500; HAMEL 2,053,145; BAULER 2,124,647; MAURO 2,521,928; LODEWICK 2,701,381.
It is therefore an object of this invention to overcome the limitations and disadvantages in the toothbrush devices in the prior art and currently available in the market.